musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Rocket (Beyoncé song)
Rocket is the eleventh song recorded by American singer Beyoncé for her fifth studio album BEYONCÉ. It was released on December 13, 2013. Lyrics Let me sit this ass on you, show you how I feel Let me take this off, will you watch me Yes, mass appeal Don't take your eyes, don't take your eyes off it Watch it, babe If you like, you can touch me, baby Do you, do you wanna touch me, baby? Grab a hold, don't let go Let me know, that you, ready I just wanna show you now, slow it down, go around You rock hard, I rock steady And rock right up to, the side of my mountain Climb until you reach my peak, baby, peak, baby, peak And reach right into the bottom of my fountain I wanna play in your deep, baby, your deep, baby, deep Then dip me under where you can feel my river flow and flow Hold me 'til I scream for air to breathe And wash me over until my well runs dry Send all your sins all over me, babe, over me Rock it 'til waterfalls Rock it 'til waterfalls Rock it 'til waterfalls Bathe in these waterfalls I do it like it's my profession I gotta make a confession I'm proud of all this bass, when you put it in your face By the way, if you need a personal trainer or a therapist I can be a piece of sunshine, inner peace, entertainer Anything else that you may read between the lines You and I create rockets and waterfalls And rock right up to, the side of my mountain Climb until you reach my peak, baby, peak, baby, peak And reach right into the bottom of my fountain I wanna play in your deep, baby, your deep, baby, deep Then dip me under where you can feel my river flow and flow Hold me 'til I scream for air to breathe And wash me over until my well runs dry Send all your sins all over me babe, over me Hard, rock, steady, rock, hard, rock, steady Rock, hard, rock, steady, rock, hard, rock, steady Don't you know that I give you the loving if you need it I give you my word, you can believe it Your love feels like all four seasons growing inside me Life has a reason, swimming in my love, your love lifting Higher, harder Got me screaming to the Lord, boy Kiss me, pray we don't overflow Baby, I know you can feel it pulse Keeping the peak of my waterfall Rock it, baby, rock it, baby, rock it 'til the water falls Damn I can't help but love the way we make love Daddy, daddy Ooh child, ooh now, yes Lord, damn baby Driving me cray, cray You ain't right for doing it to me like that daddy Even though I've been a bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad girl Tell me what you're gonna do about that Punish me, please Punish me please Daddy, what you gon' do with all this ass All up in your face? Yeah, hell yeah, ride me so deep Ooh, my shit's so good that it ain't even right I know I'm right Hell yeah, you the shit That's why you're my equivalent So sexy We're so much more than pointless fixtures Instagram pictures, consumers What about that ching-ching-ching Wanna rock that, wanna rock that ching-ching Baby boomers, baby, baby, baby, baby Cyclical trends, tryna fit in Home is where the heart is Goddamnit, I'm comfortable in my skin And you're comfortable in my skin You look so comfortable in my skin Rockets and waterfalls Damn Navigational Category:Verified Category:Music Category:Pop Category:Songs Category:Beyoncé Category:BEYONCÉ Category:Rocket